


Between red&blue

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, New Planets, Post-Season/Series 05 AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: Il Dottore ha sempre amato il blu, ma da quando conosce Amy passerebbe tutte le giornate ad ammirare il fuoco nei suoi capelli."Fa male deluderli. Fa male perderli, ma questa volta senti che è diverso. I capelli rossi di Amy catturano la tua attenzione e ti fanno sorridere senza un motivo ben preciso. Il vero guaio è che non riesci a rinunciare al suo fare spavaldo, alla sua risata provocatoria, al mondo in cui alza il sopracciglio quando vuole a tutti costi ottenere ciò che desidera.Da quando hai questa faccia hai amato il blu più di casa, ma Amelia…Amelia è molto meglio del blu. "





	Between red&blue

** BETWEEN RED AND BLUE **

   
 

 

«Guarda lassù, Dottore.» Amy alza un dito verso il cielo stellato, la luce della luna che le colora il viso di bianco latte. «Su questo pianeta la notte è… così _blu_.»  
Ed è vero, sei costretto a considerare, felice che lei si sia accorta di questo piccolo dettaglio. Hai sempre amato il blu, è il tuo elemento. Ami vestirti di blu, ami viaggiare in una scatola blu, e la prima volta che hai visto i muri blu della stanza della piccola Amelia Pond hai sorriso d’istinto.  
E anche adesso, sdraiato sull’erba al suo fianco, ti ritrovi ad amare un cielo dipinto di blu.  
«Ben detto, Pond», ti complimenti con lei.  «Il perché è molto semplice da spiegare.-»  
La senti quasi sbuffare al tuo fianco. «Non voglio una spiegazione».  
«Perché no?» Aggrotti le sopracciglia, dispiaciuto e indispettito della sua interruzione. A te piace condividere ciò che sai con chi ti è accanto, lo trovi gratificante. Prima di Rose avevi dimenticato quanto stupendo potesse essere...  
   
_Rose…_  
Non lo hai mai confessato a nessuno, ma a volte ti capita di rivederla nei dintorni; ti sembra di scorgere una ciocca di capelli biondi tra le luci affascinanti di un nuovo pianeta, che sia nel presente o nel passato. Ci sono momenti in cui ti fermi a pensarla, a pensare alla sua vita. Speri che sia felice, con l'altro te. Speri che la sua vita sia _fantastica._  
«Preferisco gustarmi il cielo per quello che è. Non a tutti piace sapere.» Amy gira appena il capo verso di te, i capelli rossi che le ricadono sul volto. «E poi diventi fastidioso nei panni di sofista del popolo. Non te l’ha mai detto nessuno?»  
Arricci il naso e ti fingi offeso - ma non menti molto. Poi però ti accorgi di qualcosa che prima non c'era. Un piccolo particolare che ti fa perdonare la tua Amelia Pond nel giro di un secondo: una lacrima, sottile e solitaria, le riga una guancia per morire sulla sua pelle rischiarata dal blu della notte.  
E il senso di colpa ritorna.  
Ritorna il peso che hai avvertito nello stomaco nel trascinarla via dal corpo morente di Rory; l'hai vista piangere e dimenarsi tra le tue braccia finché i ricordi non sono morti col suo fidanzato.  
Sei stato separato anche tu, in quel modo, dalla persona più cara che avevi. Hai sofferto anche tu, giorno dopo giorno, per quell’addio a cui non saresti mai stato preparato.  
   
   
Adesso siete entrambi soli.  
Forse le cose dovevano andare in questo modo. Forse sarà Amelia ad esserci fino alla tua fine. Forse nel TARDIS c'è posto solo per voi due.  
Non sai spiegarti perché le cose siano andate in quel modo. Non sai perché Amy abbia perso Rory per la seconda volta da quando ti ha incontrato.  
L'unica cosa che non riesci a toglierti dalla mente è che tutta quella tristezza sarebbe sempre stata solo colpa tua.  
   
« _Fai qualcosa, Dottore. Riportalo indietro_ ».  
_«Non posso. Non posso mai riportarvi indietro.»_  
_«E allora a cosa servi?»_  
   
Fa male deluderli. Fa male perderli, ma questa volta senti che è diverso. I capelli rossi di Amy catturano la tua attenzione e ti fanno sorridere senza un motivo ben preciso. Il vero guaio è che non riesci a rinunciare al suo fare spavaldo, alla sua risata provocatoria, al mondo in cui alza il sopracciglio quando vuole a tutti costi ottenere ciò che desidera.  
Da quando hai questa faccia hai amato il blu più di casa, ma Amelia…  
Amelia è molto meglio del blu.  
_Merita più del blu_.  
Amelia riempie la tua vita rosso.  
Prendi un bel respiro, riacquisti il tuo tono da professore e cominci a spiegare secondo quali ragioni della fisica e della chimica il cielo di questo pianeta sia così blu.  
«Sei insopportabile!» Sbuffa. «Rovini tutta la magia!»  
   
Oh, la tua Amelia Pond…  
Quanto vorresti che lo pensasse sul serio.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ricordo la puntata esatta, ma questa shot dovrebbe essere collegata alla "seconda morte di Rory" della quinta stagione. In pratica, prima del decimo episodio. (... Coincidenze???)  
> La storia nasce da un prompt lasciatomi da Midnight Sunflower (che in pratica sarebbe la intro della shot), e un po' mi dispiace di averlo sciupato così. Era davvero un bel prompt.  
> Anyway, la mia prima AllonsPond!! (??)  
> Credetemi, I'll go down with this ship.


End file.
